


Tightly and Inextricably

by becisvolatile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Prompt Fill, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becisvolatile/pseuds/becisvolatile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wouldn't say no. She didn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightly and Inextricably

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for brightki's prompt 'Loki introduces Darcy to nipple clamps'.
> 
> Funnily enough, I have long imagined a rather strange association between one of the most romantic literary speeches ever made (to my mind) and nipple clamps. I am overjoyed that the time has come for me to share it with you all.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

For a man so convinced of his right to dominion over all the denizens of Earth, Loki had such a humble way of approaching her bedside that, if she didn't know better, she'd think he was just playing another game. 

As it turned out, their perilous balance of lovers' play and stolen moments were no game. Darcy knew what few others did: Earth's Mightiest (and most uneasy) Ally could be cut with a single word. 

_No._

She didn't say it though, wasn't even sure if her mouth remembered how to form the sound. Not once since they'd kicked off had she ever truly considered halting, or even slowing, their tailspin into wicked intimacy. That night was no exception. Loki wore tailored pants, the top catch undone, and no shirt. He looked at her with such earnest question that Darcy liked to imagine that she could say 'no' and not damage what they had beyond all repair. 

Of course she wouldn't say no, she didn't _want_ to. 

Instead, she watched with curiosity as he parted his hands to reveal a gently swaying gold chain suspended between them. Darcy flicked back her duvet and reached out to finger the chain, but Loki lifted it swiftly out of reach. 

"Uh uh, you'll have your toy when I'm ready." He opened his palms and the chain remained suspended, each end a finely fashioned delicate clamp displayed between his long fingers. 

Darcy came up onto her knees as one hand slipped down over her underwear. The gentle pressure of her fingers was barely enough and she desperately wanted to tug aside the fabric and slide her fingers through the arousal she knew was gathering there and spread it up to coat her throbbing clit. 

Loki only needed to arch an eyebrow before she lifted her hands entirely and speared them into her own dishevelled ponytail. 

Sometimes she thought it was unfair that she had to wait for her toys, her _pleasure_ , when he could take his ( _her_ ) without ceremony. Or even foreplay, because as wet as she was it was a mere nicety that he didn't just shove her face down and drive brutally into her. 

She could tell by his small and genuine grin that he was pleased she hadn't worn a top to bed, he reached out to brush a cool thumb across her nipple and if the sound of him just entering the room hadn't already sent them into a near-unbearable state of arousal then his gentle touch would have. He took equal time with each breast, holding the weight of it in his palm, measuring and caressing, as if learning their shape once more. 

Darcy scrunched her eyes shut, anticipating pain as Loki leaned in to tongue one nipple and then with inhuman speed snapped the small clamp to one aching peak. He had attached the second clamp to her other nipple before the mild pain even registered. If she could even call it pain. It was more a persistent and uncomfortable pressure and the surprising lack of real pain was more of a shock to her system than the clamps themselves. 

Darcy looked down and allowed herself a wicked thrill at the sight of her darkening nipples gripped in the tiny gold teeth, the fine chain hanging low, brushing against her ribs in time with her stilted, rapid breaths. A sort of tingling numbness settled in and Loki, who had been sitting back on his heels admiring his handiwork, swooped in to tangle the inviting chain around his tongue. 

With the first gentle tug Darcy figured that he might as well have attached the chain between her legs, because that was where she felt it most. Each tentative tug and jostle corresponded powerfully with her pussy, driving her to throb wet and needy for his attention. So many things sprang to mind, so many things she could say and moan. She wanted to beg, to plead, to _demand_. Instead, she only weakly dropped her arms to pet his head as she breathily moaned, " _Four days, Loki._ " 

At that moment she almost wished they were into gags. As defining moments in a relationship went, she suspected that kink-laced deep and meaningfuls were a bitch to navigate. Loki dropped the chain from his mouth and sat back on his haunches. 

"Four?" 

"D-days," Darcy rolled her hips to ease the pressure between her legs as she found the courage to lock eyes with him. "You lied. You were gone for three _weeks_." 

He reached out to idly trace the chain between her breasts, "The Jotun are a formidable enemy, my sweet. I miscalculated." 

"You left me-" 

"Alone?" He finished the sentence. 

A long moment passed between them as he stroked the chain and then, just as rapidly as he'd applied it, he removed it from one breast. In those moments Darcy developed a full appreciation for the clamps. She gave a sharp cry as blood rushed to her nipple and pain crystallised. Loki bent once more to lap at her, soothing and chasing away the pain with his tender mouth. 

When he finally lifted his head Darcy gasped at the sight of one clamp digging in to his own flat nipple, the other still firmly attached to her own. She reached out and traced a shaking finger over the pale skin of his chest. He stopped her, his own hand trapping hers flat against his heated skin. " _It is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs_ ," Loki began softly and Darcy felt giddy. The man was quoting motherfucking _Jane Eyre_ and her inner geek could barely take it. " _...Tigthly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame._ " 

He paused to snag the chain between them and they both gasped at the pressure. 

" _And if that boisterous channel_ ," he continued, " _and two hundred miles or so of land some broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt,_ " Another sharp tug, " _and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly. As for you, - you'd forget me._ " 

"Never," Darcy gave him a lopsided grin as they fell into each other, strong pale limbs searching and pulling. 

Years later she'd think on all the gifts that he'd given her, but none of them would hold a fraction of the value of the gold chain and clamps lying coiled in the bottom drawer of their bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's speech is taken from the scary-hot Rochester in Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre.


End file.
